Aselia Bluespirit
Aselia appears as a playable character and heroine in the game Aselia the Eternal. __TOC__ Profile "What... am I fighting for?" A quiet girl who does things at her own pace, playing whatever cards she is dealt. Like an innocent child, deceit and vanity are unknown to her. Fighting is the sole purpose of her existence. After meeting Yuuto, she has slowly begun to change. Wields the 7th rank sword "Existence". Story General (needs added) As Heroine During her route, she and Yuuto attempts to sneak in Slegid, but they are confronted by Takios the Black Blade. They are overwhelmed, but by combining the power of their swords, they are transported back to Earth. But on Earth, the lack of mana sickens Aselia so Yuuto asks help from Kotori to nurse the spirit. He also receives a letter from Tokimi instructing him how to return to Phantasmagoria. However, Temuorin and Takios captures Kotori and torments her. Enraged, Yuuto engages them, but looses his chance to return to Phantasmagoria. Nevertheless, Yuuto tries but causes Aselia to surrender her Mind to her sword. Aselia and Yuuto are sent to Sargios where they must retreive some research data left behind by Youtia. They succeed but Aselia goes berserk and kills enemy spirits with ease but falls unconscious. Yuuto drags Aselia into the Sealed Forest of Misure then hides her in a cavern. He ask "Desire" if it can wake her up, the sword says he can, but Yuuto will have to defend himself without his Etranger powers. Yuuto manages to defend himself without his Etranger powers but will soon be overwhelmed, but Aselia manages to free herself from her sword's control with the help of "Desire" and rescues him. After the defeat of Akitsuki Shun and the birth of rebirth of "World", Yuuto intends to become an Eternal to stop it but cannot because he has to take care of Kaori. Kaori then tells Aselia to take care of Yuuto in her stead, so that he may pursue his desires. When Yuuto rejoins Tokimi in order to become an Eternal, Aselia rejoins him. During her trial, the Eternity Sword "Eternity" asks Aselia why does she want to become an Eternal and surrender herself to the fate of the sword a second time, she answer that since Yuuto will live to protect everyone and everything, she will live in his stead for him. "Eternity" is satisfied with her answer and acknowledges Aselia as her wielder, becoming "Aselia the Eternal". Epilogue Aselia the Eternal and Yuuto the Sage conceived a child, a daughter called Euphoria the Everlasting, an Eternal like her parents, wielding the staff-shaped Eternity Sword "Permanence". Since Euphoria is the first Eternal to be born, her parents wonder how they will explain Euphoria's presence to the other Eternals. But before that, they teach Euphoria how to introduce herself politely to Tokimi, by addressing her as "Oba-san". Gameplay Strategy Aselia has the strongest attack damage among all spirits, making her a very valuable attacker. However, her skills' max uses tend to be low, so it is usually not wise to rely on her exclusively. Aselia is a weak defender, although she can take one or two hits in an emergency. Like all blue spirits, Aselia can use "Ice Banisher" to seal the enemy's support skills. Her "Ether Sink" can reduce the target's actions, potentially disabling an all-rounder enemy completely. On harder difficulties, her "Silent Field" can completely eliminate the divine magic phase, as well as boosting the defending side's terrain attack bonus. Skills *Limited skill; only one rank may be learned at a time. *Limited skill; only one rank may be learned at a time. *Limited skill; only one rank may be learned at a time. Category:Eien no Aselia characters Category:Spirit